The present invention relates to heat dissipating module, and particularly to a heat dissipating module having a large heat dissipating element and a plurality of small heat dissipating elements and are placed upon the large heat dissipating element.
Currently, heat dissipating devices for low power CPUs or high heat sources are made of metal bases with metal fin sets so as to absorb heat and then dissipate heat by a fan.
This prior art way is effective in small CPUs, but for CPUs with a high operation speed, a larger amount of heat cannot be dissipated effectively. The reason is that the metal base is distant from the distal end of the fins, but only the base is in contact with the heat source (CPU). Thereby, the heat absorbed by the base cannot be transferred to the distal end of the fins quickly. Moreover, the heat absorbed by the base is not identical to that in the fin. Thereby, only the roots of the fins near the base have the ability to dissipate heat effectively, but the distal ends of fins have only little effect in heat dissipation. Therefore, the above-mentioned prior art cannot match to the need of the high speed CPU capacity.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating module. The module comprises a large heat dissipating element having a base and a first fin set on an upper side of the base; a lateral side of the base having a plurality of holes; a plurality of small heat dissipating elements; each small heat dissipating element having a base and a second fin set; the small heat dissipating elements being placed upon an upper side of the first fin set; a lateral side of each small heat dissipating element having a hole; and a plurality of heat conducting element which are embedded into the holes of the small heat dissipating elements and the large heat dissipating element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating element, wherein a fan is placed upon the second fin sets of the small heat dissipating elements.